Universos paralelos
by Kimy-048
Summary: ¿Te gustan las historias de terror? ¿Suspenso? ¿miedo? esta fic esta dedicado a ese tipo de persona n.n porfavor lean
1. UNo

¡Amigos! mi fic esta apunto de comenzar. Cuando lean en el computador preocuren alejarce de vez en cuando y estar con la luz esendida

**L**a siguiente historia fue inspirada en el libro de la señorita **María Gripe** denominado ¨ Agnes Cecilia ¨ y los personajes del Fic son propiedad de **Kazuki Takahashi**, el creador de la serie Yugioh, espero que el tema sea de su agrado y enriquezca su imaginación, se despide Atte:

::(K)::(I)::(M)::(Y)::

**.- 1**

**.-. Mudos Paralelos .-.**

Aun recuerda la llegada a esa extraña casa.

Todo le parecía muy familiar, como si ya conociera por completo el lugar.

Se dirigió Rapidamente a observar los lugares de su nuevo hogar, pronto encontro una habitación que aparto para que fuera su cuarto y lo protegió con cautela, no quería que ninguno de los miembros de la familia se lo arrebate ya que lo sentía intimo.

Al escuchar que nadie se acercaba a su amado cuarto se tranquilizo, noto lo grande que era y lo apartado que se encontraba conforme a los demás. Se mantuvo de pie en el umbral contemplando el cuarto, le trajo nostalgia, pero pronto desapareció al notar que las personas de esa familia no se acercaban a él.

Pronto asomo su cabeza para notar lo que hacían las otras personas. Mike se encontraba hablando con Alan, ellos eran los padres adoptivos del joven quienes lo acogieron luego que sus padres desaparecieron. Tea era la hija de ellos, y por lo tanto la supuesta hermana del pequeño, ellos charlaban y al notar que el joven observaba le hicieron un saludo con sus manos. El correspondió el saludo y se encerro en su nuevo cuarto.

Él era un joven de 16 años, baja estatura y muy tímido; Poseía extraños cabellos del color fuego y unos grandes ojos color violeta, todos decían que los heredo de su madre. Ssu nombre era Yugi...

Tras una noche de verano, sus padres debían ir a un funeral que se llevaría acabo de una persona de bastante edad, vestían de negro al igual que el muchacho de apenas cuatro años en ese entonces, el presentía algo, en ese instante no quería alejarce de su madre, la abrazaba muy fuerte diciéndole, no, rogandole de que no se fuera, pero ella tenía que apurarce, el entierro empesaría pronto, y si no dejaba al muchacho llegarían atrasados.

Ellos se fueron.

Aun lo recordaba, la viva imagen de mamá y papá entrando al cache y cerrando las puertas haciendo gestos de que pronto volverían... pronto...

El pronto nunca llego.

Desde allí que nos volvía a ver.

Tea en ciertas ocasiones se le acercaba y hablaban, ella era la mejor amiga de Yugi, pues no la consideraba su hermana. Charlaban, reían, además de que asistian a la misma escuela. Pues no podía decir lo mismo de Alan y Mike, desde que llego a su casa, tras pasar por muchas personas que no podían encargarce de él, se sentía sobrante.

Siempre tenía la sensación de que no lo querían consigo, y que esperaban para que se duerma para juntarce los tres en ¨ familia ¨ y charlar...

Pues era sólo una suposición.

La casa le agradaba mucho, es especial su cuarto, lo miraba con gran afán.

Pronto lo decoro con unos poster de música, su cama unos que otros cachibaches que tenía por allí, su escritorio y otras cosas. Era su cuarto, así es, era su cuarto.

Alan comenzó a investigar la casa, pues donde la casa era antigua y tenía un aspecto lugubre pensó en encontrar algo fascinante.

Pues lo alló.

Notó que las paredes que estaban tapizadas con flores estaban unas huecas. Así que comenzó a hacer unos arreglos ¡valla! muchos armarios encondidos encontraron, incluso en la amada habitación de Yugi.

- Pues investiguen que contienen los armarios. -Dijo Alan muy orgulloso de su trabajo-

- ¿Ustedes pueden revisar en sus cuartos no?. -comentó Mike a Yugi y Tea-

- claro. -contesto Yugi un poco triste al notar que derrumbaron hartas cosas de su amado cuarto-

- n.n viva. -se alegro la muchacha-

Era increíble, cada armario de la casa era de gran tamaño, alcanza a entrar el joven Yugi en uno y recostarce en una forma media incomoda en él, pero cabía.

Además de que tenían cosas muy interesantes.

Daba la impresión que no los habrian desde ya mucho tiempo.

- ¡unas revistas de 1805!. -comentó Tea mientras se las enseñaba a Yugi- Y unas zapatillas de Ballet junto a este hermoso florero ¿tu que hallaste Yugi?.

- también encontre un florero azul. -enseño Yugi a Tea- Pero no creo que se pueda utilizar, tambien encontre este pequeño libro sin usar, creo que lo conservaré, y no hablar de este reloj.

- ¿cómo van niños? -preguntó Alan mientras se encontraba en las alturas con un frasco de pintura mientras pintaba un lugar-

- bien. -observo Yugi como Tea se alejaba- No podría ser mejor

El teléfono comenzó a sonar ¡fantástico! la primera llamada que recibían en su nueva casa.

Apresuro el paso Yugi y contesto la llamada, al principió le pareció un poco incoherente, pero luego como que se animo a seguir hablando.

- ¿Aló?. -pregunto un viejo desde un auricular-

- ¿sí?. -contesto Yugi- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿se encontrará Atem?. -preguntó el viejo-

- ¿Atem? no señor, esta equivocado-

- no lo creo. -aseguro el anciano-

- ¿quiere dejar algún recado por si acaso?.

- no... no se preocupe.

- ¿y quién habla?.

- no tiene importancia. -corta-

Se extraño por la llamada al igual que se desiluciono, quería una llamada para alguien, por lo menos que lo haya llamado uno de sus mejores amigos pero no fue así.

El viejo lo puso inquito, pero di no vivía ningun Atem en su hogar no se preocuparía.

Escucho un estruendo, se dirigió rapidamente al lugar de los hechos. Era Alan, había dejado caer el tarro de pintura en el lugar justo donde él se encontraba parado hace unos minutos, quien sabe si seguría con vida en ese minuto sino hubiera contestado esa llamada.

Le comentó el suceso a Tea, ella lo abrazo y le dijo lo contenta que estaba porque siga con vida, luego le preguntó si quería cambiar algunas cosas de las que encontró.

No era nada llamativo, pero no exedio, pues las sentía intimas. Era un extraño jarron con un cuello muy angosto para colocarlo de florero, y con una imagen de una ave azulada legendaria. Mike le encontro lugar en el bestivulo como adorno. Luego estaba el cuaderno, un poco maltratado pero era de su agrado, lo usaría para anotar cosas. Un bello reloj de forma muy original, lastima de que estaba dañado y no finsionara, así que siguio el consejo de Alan de llevarlo a la relojería, pero dijeron que no tenía arreglo, sólo si cambiaba la maquinaría, Yugi no quiso. Miro un poquito mas los armarios por si encontraba algo más, y encontro un misterioso libro de 1907 ¨Cuentos Rusos¨ lo puso en un estante que tenía, pero Mike le dijo que lo guardaría en su biblioteca, el acepto ya que no le gustaba mucho leer.

.-.

Bueno n.nU aquí quedo espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque de suspenso no tenga mucho en este minuto, pero eso se debe a que es sólo el primer capítulo P jejej ya verán, o mejor dicho la leerán cosas muy entretenida n.nU y si quieren un Rewiewsito no me caería mal P jajaj los leo luego Jane!°!°

Un saludo a todos mis fieles lectores ToT gracias!! gracias!! son personas muy importantes para mí XD jajaj gracias jane!°!°

Y recuerda: ¨ Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar ¨

n.nU mucho Kaleido Star XD jajajja

.-.Kimy.-.


	2. dos

¡Amigos! mi fic esta apunto de comenzar. Cuando lean en el computador preocuren alejarce de vez en cuando y estar con la luz esendida

**ADVERTENCIA: L**a siguiente historia fue inspirada en el libro de la señorita **María Gripe** denominado ¨ Agnes Cecilia ¨ y los personajes del Fic son propiedad de **Kazuki Takahashi**, el creador de la serie Yugioh, espero que el tema sea de su agrado y enriquezca su imaginación, se despide Atte:

::(K)::(I)::(M)::(Y)::

**.- 2**

**.-. Mudos Paralelos .-.**

Todo le perecia extraño al joven Yugi, pues, desde que llego a esa casa extrañas llamadas se han ejecutado preguntando por un tal ¨Atem¨ aparentemente es el mismo viejo que pregunta siempre, y cada vez que inteta daber quien habla, este responde con un ¨ no tiene importancia ¨

Además de no comprender los sucesos extraños de las llamadas, se sentía excluído por su supuesta ¨Familia¨ si... era comprensible, el no era por completo aceptado, ya que desde siempre fue una carga. Por eso justamente se esforzaba en sus estudios y era un buen alumno en la escuela, tenía a sus amigos, aunque la amistad no ocupa el lugar de la familia.

Unque se quisiera.

Recordaba el día en que sus padres adoptivos lo llevaron a un viaje a la ciudad de Carioca.

Dejaron a Tea a cuidado del abuelo Moto, que era el abuelo de parte paterna de Yugi, y fueron ellos al cementerio.

Debía de ser día de todos los santos.Pensaba Yugi. En esa época se acostumbraba a salir con las familia a ver a los fallecidos, pero se extraño de que Tea no los aompañase.

Al principió se encaminaron a una tumba que pertenecía a los padres de Alan, prendió dos velas y dejo unas flores. Luego continuaron su camino.

Yugi se asombró al parar frente a otras dos tumbas, las miró extrañado, pero dejor de estar extrañado al escuchar las palabras de alan:

-anda Yugi. -le dijo- Prende unas velos por tus padre.

Las palabras de Alan fueron como si una flecha hubiera atravezado su fragil corazón, pero no sintió nada para poder llorar...

Aquellas lápidas no eran sus padres... aunque se lo digeran el mantenía el vivo recuerdo de su madre en la mañana con los cálidos rayos de sol envolviéndola y entregando su dulce sonrisa.

Igual recordaba a su padre, un hombre muy serio y maduro quien siempre le hacía ver al pequeño las cosas desde un excelente punto de vista.

Pero desde que vio esas tumbas sus recuerdos se volvieron vagas imagenes de hombres que lo habían cuidado como lo hicieron muchas personas más...

La noche había caído.

Ya eran como las tres de la mañana. El dormía placidamente, sentía que nada lo molestaría.

Ese nada acabo prontamente.

-¡Yugi!. -dijo Tea entrando de golpe a su amada habitación- ¿estás despierto?. -preguntó mientras crusaba el umbral-

-ahora lo estoy. -señalo un tanto somnoliento- ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡tuve un sueño!. -se sentó en su cama- uno muy extraño.

Tea le contó su sueño.

Se encontraba Yugi y ella junto a todos sus amigos en el gimnacio practicando a subir la soga. Ella no podía subir la soga pero Yugi ya estaba en lo más alto.

De pronto el instrucctor de gimnacia la miró y le dijo:

-¡Dile a Yugi que valla a donde yo mismo no sé a buscar lo que yo mismo no sé!.

Allí el sueño finalizaba de golpe.

Yugi le quizo explicar que generalmente los sueños dicen cosas para la misma persona que los tiene, pero se econtraba tan emocionada la joven Tea que quizo no interrumpirla.

La mañana llego.

El se encontraba solo en su casa, estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de Mike un libro muy interesante. ¡Plop! escucho caer algo.

Se lebanto de improviso y observo que era un libro el culpable.

Pues era algo natural, ya que los camiones pasaban con frecuencia por su casa y acostumbraban a botar cosas.

Tomó el libro y se impresiono que fuera ¨Los cuentos rusos¨ pensó en que se había pasadoa Mike el tras encontrarlo. decidió ponerlo en un lugar seguro, y así lo hizo.

Pero no alcanzo ni a dar dos pasos cuando el libro se volvio a caer.

¿Cómo? pero si él lo había guardado, y no había pasado ningun camión.

Tomó nuevamente el libro, y miró unos versos escritos en la página en que calló:

_¨Escucha lo que tengo que dcirte_

_Tú has sido mi fiel servidor_

_y Ahora quiero yo que cumplas este encargo_

_dirigete a donde yo mismo no sé para buscar_

_lo que yo mismo no sé.¨_

-¿Yugi?. -preguntó un muchacho de cabellos rubios de nombre Joey-

- ¿Ah?. -dijo este un tanto distraído montado en su bicicleta-

- ¡hermano andas en las nubes!.

-perdón... sólo pensaba. -bajo de su bicicleta- me debo ir

-claro. -comenzó a andar rápido- ¡nos vemos en el salón!.

-de acuerdo. -entro a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado-

Yugi entro a su casa y pensó en las palabras del libro, eran las mismas que le dijo Tea ue le decía a ella el instrucctor de gimnacia que le digera. Tal vez ella leyo el libro y... no, era tontería.

Tea estaba dentro de la casa, él la saludo y ella le comunicó un recado.

-Un viejo te llamo Yugi. -le dijo-

-¿Me llamo?. -preguntó-

-sí... señalo de que debías dedirgirte en este mism instante a la ciudad de Carioca a buscar un paquete en la parte antigüa de la ciudad, en la ultima tienda de colores rojos. -dijo Tea- no quizo decir su nombre, Además sijo que preguntarás por un tal ¨Atem¨.

- ¿Atem? -dijo nuevamente extrañado- ¿para que quieren que valla?.

- no sé. -le dijo- tal vez sea para buscar lo de mi sueño. -rio la muchacha-

Yugi reflexiono un poco ¿podría ser? recordó lo sucedido esa tarde antes de salir con Joey, los cuentos rusos... el parrafo.

-ven. -le dijo a Tea mientras la llevaba de la mano hacía la biblioteca-

-¿qué quieres?. -se extraño la muchacha-

Allí estaban los dos. Yugi sacó el libro de los cuentos rusos.

pero de pronto dudo en contarle el suceso a Tea.

Así que decidió abrirlo en una página cualquiera y leerle el reglón que dijera.

¨ Acuerdate de mis ultimas palabras.

Voy a morir, y con mi bendición te

hago merced de esta caja. Acultala bien

y no se las enseñes a nadie.

Armala. y cuando este terminado

debe de colgar de tu cuello.

Pero si acurre desgracia,

pídele consejos, ya que él extraño

te ayudará.¨

Tea se sorprendió por las palabras.

Yugi cerró el libro un poco atónito, pero agradecido que las palabras no fueran las que leyo anteriormente. Sin entender, Tea se alejo decepcionada, ya que no entendió.

-mañana iré a Carioca para llevar a mi grupo de alumnos al museo naval. -dijo Alan a la familia mientras cenaban-

-podrías aprobechar de llebar a Yugi y Tea ¿no chicos?. -dijo Mike-

-¿ah Carioca?. -sonrio Tea a Yugi-

- bueno... yo. - asintió- telefonearé a mi abuelo y le diré que lo veré.

Intento llamar a su abuelo. Pero contestó la contestadora comunicandole que regresaría en una semana. Acepto ir a Carioca junto a Alan y Tea, mañana sería un día de lo más extraño.

.-.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic D se los agradezco de corazón sigan leyendo jane!°!°!

Y recuerda: ¨ Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar ¨

-.Kimy.-


	3. Tres

¡Amigos! mi fic esta apunto de comenzar. Cuando lean en el computador preocuren alejarce de vez en cuando y estar con la luz esendida

**ADVERTENCIA: L**a siguiente historia fue inspirada en el libro de la señorita **María Gripe** denominado ¨ Agnes Cecilia ¨ y los personajes del Fic son propiedad de **Kazuki Takahashi**, el creador de la serie Yugioh, espero que el tema sea de su agrado y enriquezca su imaginación, se despide Atte:

::(K)::(I)::(M)::(Y)::

**.- 3**

**.-. Mundos Paralelos .-.**

La mañana llego rapidamente.

El sol iluminaba el rostro cansado del pequeño Yugi en la estación Carioca.

- ¿Yugi?. -pregutó el rostro alegré de la muchacha- ¿sucede algo?.

- Tengo sueño. -le comentó con un bostezo- jejej -rió-

- Bien chicos. -se acercó Alan con su grupo de estudiantes- nosotros iremos al museo naval, nos vemos en unas horas aquí ¿ya?.

Los jovenes asitieron con sus cabezas y obsevaron como el grupo de Alan se alejaba.

- ¿Yugi?.

- dime.

- ¿iremos?. -sorió Tea- ¿vamos no?.

- Espera, Tea, no me fiaría el 100 de lo que esta sucediendo... -se acerco a Teay vio que sus ojos brillaban de emoción- O.O U.U esta bien... vamos

Tea tomó la mano del joven Yugi. Y se encaminarón al barrio viejo, no les costo encontrarlo, ya que se hablaba harto de él en aquella época.

Pronto divisaron la casa de colores rojos. Yugi se estremeció.

- ¡entremos!. -dijo Tea tocando la puerta-

- parece que no hay nadie. -observa Yugi por una ventana-

- ¡demonios!.

Era extraño. Las llamadas, la ida justa ¿todo coincidía ecepto esto? Tal vez era sólo la imaginación de Yugi y Tea por querer entretenerce o algo.

- vamos. -se alejo Yugi- ¿Tea? ¡¿Tea?!

Tea no estaba ni detras de él, ni cerca, había desaparecido. ¡¿Cómo?!.

Sse quedo esperando un instate gritando su nombre.

No había respuesta.

De pronto sintió movimiento en la casa roja.

Era ¡Tea! salía del local ¿con un paquete en manos?.

- Tea. -se acerco Yugi-

- Hola Yugi. -lo saludo- te perdiste lo de adetro.

- O.O ah... -se sorprendió este-

- no hay tiempo de explicar. -le mostro el paquete- es para ti.

- ¿para mí?.

-sí.

- valla. -comienza a abrirlo-

- ¡NO!.

Yugi se estremecio nuevamete.

Tea lo miraba decidida, o quería que abra el paquete.

Esta le entrego un papel.

¨ ATENCIÓN ¡ANTES DE ENTREGAR EL PAQUETE AL MUCHACHO, DEBE DE ESTAR EXTRICTAMENTE SOLO, SOLO, ¡¡SOLO!! SIN COMPAÑÍA QUE NO LO HABRÁ SI ALGUIEN ESTA PRESENTE ¨

Yugi Había entendido, pues Tealo miraba sereno.

Se encaminaron al metro de Carioca paraencontrarce con Alan y su grupo, así volverían a Domino.

Tea no comento nada de lo sucedido en aquella casa.

- Quiero que me cuentes lo que paso. -le dijo Yugi acomodandose en una orilla del tren-

- Claro.-se le acerco Tea- no fue nada del otro mundo. -comenzó a decir-

Tea le contó lo sucedido a Yugi.

Explico que se acercó más a la ventana y noto movimiento, así que decidió tocar mientras que Yugi se alejaba.

Le abrieron la puerta y entro.

Allí se emociono con ver gran variedad de antiguedades de todos tipos, entre esas egipcias, romanas y muchas más.

El señor la miró alegre y le consulto que deseaba.

Ella preguntó por ¨Atem¨ y el sujeto la mitó nuevamente.

- ví que estabas con el jovencito, ese debe de ser Yugi ¿no?. -le preguntó-

- así es. -contesto-

- entonces entregale esto. -le entrego el paquete a Tea-

Así fue como llego a manos de Tea el extraño paquete que fue endosado hacía Yugi.

Yugi lo apreto contra su pecho. Sentía una cálidez de parte de él.

El viaje se paso lento, ya que al esperar algo con muchas ansias atrasa como el tiempo.

Llego rapidamente a la extraña casa.

No se molesto el joven en saludar a Mike, corrió como poseido a su alcoba y encerro la puerta.

Debía estar solo, eso señalaba la nota.

- Estoy un poco emocionado. -señalo como si le hablará a alguien-

Yugi comenzó a abrir aquel paquete. No era muygrande, ni muy pesado, sólo tenía un aire de misterio que lo rodeaba.

Lo desenvolvio poco a poco.

¿Una caja? eso era el extraño paquete.

Una caja de oro con el símbolo de un ojo egipcio.

Era raro. Pero nunca tan raro como las extrañas llamadas preguntando por el tal ¨Atem¨.

- Es una caja algo.

El extraño ojo dio un insolito brillo.

- O.O ah... -coge la caja- esta caja guarda algo.

Yugi decidió Abrir el contenido de la caja.

.-.

de nuevo con la duda. Aunque ya deben de imaginarce que es no P los leo luego jane!°!°

Y recuerda: ¨ Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar ¨


End file.
